A conveying apparatus of this type is known per se for example from DE 10 2007 046 868 A1. In the document mentioned, in each case two conveying units form a conveying apparatus in the manner of a conveying skid. The two conveying skids are designed to convey load carriers in the form of pallets, in particular of what are known as Euro-pallets. To this end, the two conveying skids, in the form of a pair of conveying skids, can maneuver to below a pallet, raise it, convey it in its raised state to a site, and set it down again.
To coordinate the joint movement of the two conveying units, a knowledge of the relative location of the two conveying units and in particular of any existing or resulting angular misalignments is indispensable. To ascertain the exact relative position, complicated optical systems, such as for example laser measurement systems, are used for comparable tasks. Said systems reliably provide the desired data with the necessary accuracy. However, owing to the required accuracy, such systems are complicated and expensive. In addition, optical measurement systems of this type are prone to errors. If used in or on conveying skids, which are moved, for example, underneath Euro-pallets, contamination or damage in the form of scratches easily occurs, which can quickly result in a high error rate and thus a malfunction of the system.